


Dream

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry dreams of his 'perfect' date, but the Savior is a bit confused on who it should be with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

_He was in a small café._

_It was a wizarding café by the floating cups, but Harry couldn’t help but feel the nagging feeling that he was here for a reason. Frowning, he tapped his fingers against the iron table he was seated at. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” a soft velvety voice said, a hint of amusement in the tone._

_Harry peered over his shoulder and his heartbeat quickened. Brown eyes looked at him with a hint of mirth and affection. Black hair was nestled on top of the youthful face, the body covered in long, elegant black robes. Two tea cups hovered over his shoulders. “T-Tom.”_

_Tom smiled and waved his hand towards Harry. A tea cup floated over and settled itself in front of Harry on the table. “Yes, that is my name my dear Harry.”_

_Harry watched as the teenager walked over and took the seat across from him. Tom calmly sipped his tea while Harry was trying everything in his power not to hyperventilate. “Do you not like the tea?”_

_Harry’s eyes snapped up and the eyes were no longer brown, but a dark ruby. “Uh, no. It’s fine.”_

_Tom hummed and crossed his leg. “You know, if people saw us, they would probably die of fright or think I’ve brainwashed you.”_

_“I wouldn’t blame them.” Harry snorted._

_Tom smiled and took a sip of tea, “Yes. It would be odd for two enemies to suddenly be dating.”_

_Harry chuckled, “Especially enemies such as us.”_

_Tom hissed, “Yes. You’re walking a thin line between light and dark Mr. Potter.”_

_Leaning closer, Harry smirked, “Maybe I like that Mr.Riddle.”_

_Tom growled, “I do as well.”_

Harry snapped up. His chest was heaving. He placed a hand over his racing heart, trying to get it to calm down. With a deep breath, he banished the thoughts from his mind and closed his eyes.

                 _He was back in the café._

_He was once again at the table, but he wasn’t dressed in robes, he was dressed in a plain pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He glanced around, trying to figure out what was going on._

_“Sorry to keep you mate.”_

_Familiar deep voice that always brought him comfort and a set of blue eyes that Harry would admit he has lost himself in a few times. A cup of tea was placed in front of him before Ron settled himself in the seat across from him, a large smile on the ginger’s face. Harry smiled and took a sip from the tea, hissing at the temperature_

_“Oh! Blimy, forgot to tell you it was hot.”_

_Harry chuckled, “It’s fine.”_

_“Are you sure?” Ron said, guilt clearly on his freckled face._

_Harry waved his hand, “Yeah. I’m fine Ron.”_

_Ron chuckled and reached forward to play with Harry’s fingers, “So, Quidditch.”_

_Harry laughed and leaned towards the smirking red-head, “Is that what you really want to talk about Ron?”_

_“Not really. In my opinion, I rather not be talking at all.”_

_Harry smiled, ‘Neither would I.”_

Groaning, Harry opened his eyes. That one wasn’t too bad. At least it was Ron and not Voldemort. Sighing, Harry turned over in his bed and let his eyes slide shut again.

                 _He really needed a change of scenery._

_At least there were two chairs in front of him instead of only one._

_Leaning back, Harry looked up at the sky. It was a clear blue._

_“’Ello Harry,”_

_“We brought you.”_

_“Your tea.”_

_Look back, Harry’ s eyes widened. The Weasley Twins. Both smiling and practically bouncing in their places. Fred placed his cup of tea in front of him before both of them sat in the seat across from him, their usual grins still in place._

_“There’s nothing in this, right?”_

_“Of course not,” George started._

_“Who do you,”_

_“Think we are.”_

_“Fred and George Weasley,” snorted Harry._

_The twins looked at each other before shrugging, “You have a point.” The two said at the same time._

_Harry shook his head and took a sip of tea. A second later, he frowned when he realized that his skin was no longer the correct color unless he was always supposed to be green. “Guys,”_

_“It’s harmless.” Fred said with a smirk._

_“You’ll be fine in six hours.”_

_Harry groaned, “You two.”_

_“Yes, us.” The twins mocked._

_Chuckling, Harry threw a nearby roll at them. “Assholes.”_

_“Oh, Forge, he said a bad word.”_

_“Yes he did Gred, he should be taught.”_

_“Yes, taught a lesson, I like that dear brother.”_

_“Shall we commence?”_

_“We shall.”_

_Harry couldn’t help but yelp when the twins lunged forward._

                Harry muffled the scream, his hands in front of his mouth. His eyes were wide and once again, he was gasping for breath. He didn’t know what was worse, Voldemort or the Twins. At least with Voldemort, he knew what he was going to get. Wishing to have a dreamless sleep, Harry tried one last time.

                 _Café._

_Only, he was in elegant robes again._

_Was Voldemort back?_

_Sighing, he sank into the seat. “Slacking Potter, pitiful.”_

_Harry shot up in his seat. Now he wished Voldemort was back. Cold gray eyes nearly glared at him as Draco Malfoy placed a cup of tea in front of him. Harry watched with apprehension as Draco took his seat across from him._

_“And how are you this evening? I’m sure your meeting went well.”_

_“Yes, it did.” Harry found himself answering, “A mere mention of our names and the business was handing over their money.”_

_Draco smirked, “Yes. Both names hold great prestige. Anything else?”_

_“No. I have a meeting tomorrow as well in London, I’ll be staying overnight.” Harry said, a brief flash of a mistress popping into his head._

_“Yes, no matter. I’ll be gone as well. I’ll be Australia for the next week.”_

_Harry smirked as Draco took a sip of his tea. Not if he had anything to say about it. Soon the Malfoy name will be no more._

Harry moaned into his pillow, frustrated. Punching his pillow, he sat up. He was done. These dreams were enough. Screw sleep if he was just going to get tortured. He had homework anyways.


End file.
